Personal Jesus
by Clearveilify
Summary: After she was locked away and out of his reach, L realized how much he wanted her. L/girl!Mello, written for a kink meme. Oneshot.


**Personal Jesus**

"Oh Mello…"

The woman snapped her head up, blue eyes wildly scanning the room. Nothing but its regular, white walls. She hung her head and squirmed uncomfortably, her tanned skin prickling beneath the tight confines of her jacket. The jacket. She desired nothing more than to rip her way out of it, to be as free as she used to, but that feeling would never again bestow her. She'd been locked away by the two men she'd felt the very closest to. They hadn't come to visit.

"L…? L, is that you?" Her voice was hoarse but still low and silky.

The detective sat behind the surveillance cameras in the control room of the asylum, watching her face contort into confusion. He enjoyed toying with her. While he hadn't seen the blonde beauty in months, there was something highly arousing about her bound and helpless. She'd always been so strong and now she was on her knees, at her very weakest. L could feel a tightness in his baggy jeans that he'd been coming to expect every time he thought of Mello. Ever since she'd been carted off, the thought couldn't escape his mind.

"L, I know you're there! Fuck you! Where are you?"

"Don't curse, Mello."

"Where the fuck are you?" She began to shake, thrashing against the side of her bed. After a moment, she rolled over onto her side, hair splayed across white tile.

A slender finger bent, pushing the microphone on once again.

"Such vulgarity… you were always very disobedient."

She didn't respond.

"Mello… speak."

She lived up to her reputation, doing nothing but spitting on the ground in front of her. She kicked her legs and rolled onto her stomach, giving L a clear view of her lean lower half. For whatever reason, his erection perked further. He reached down slowly, rolling his hips lightly against his palm, enjoying the friction of the touch.

Slowly, the detective released the microphone, sending her room into silence. With unwavering eyes, L began to rub faster, watching the way she squirmed and thrashed, desperate. She must have known there were cameras in her room. L was even more sure of this fact when she flipped to her back and spread her legs, head tilted to the side.

The male's arousal spiked, imagining himself teasing down those white pants and the damped panties beneath them. He could feel her throbbing passage around him, wet, squelching as he pushed in and out of her. She would arch her back to the best of her abilities, saliva strands connecting her lips, delicious, staccato moans falling from those full lips. However, the only moans echoing through his ears were his own, breathy pants. Though he'd failed to notice, his hand had taken on a life of its own, working away furiously at his member.

Through half-lidded eyes, he watched her writhe, kicking the floor again, and by the looks of her open mouth, angrily yelling profanities. It only took another few moments until orgasm struck him. L's juices splattered over the electronics in front of him, staining his blue jeans and seeping between the letters of a computer's keyboard. His cheeks were still red, but he only wiped his hand on his shirtsleeve, tucking away his satisfied length and buttoning his pants. He didn't bother to zip them, however, not yet.

With an expressionless face, he stood and grabbed the briefcase next to him. Room 213 was hers. And that was where he was headed.

Being privately escorted by a member of the hospital staff, he arrived upon the white door in little to no time at all. Though his hand was still slightly sticky, he ignored it and turned the doorknob, thanking the nurse before leaving, now locked in with the woman he'd been watching minutes prior.

"Mello." He spoke, though this time, his voice was much more interested than before. "Your behaviour has not been the best. I've heard very bad things about you making unnecessary commotions. Trying to start fights. Biting, kicking, and spitting at the attendants."

In response, she only spat at him, glaring with those icy sapphire orbs.

"I am not very pleased. I would have believed you were raised better than that."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Is that your only response? How unintelligent."

The detective moved over to her, kneeling and placing his briefcase by the woman's side. Before she could protest, he pressed against her, forcing her sitting frame against the hard edge of the bedframe - though she quickly found he was only reaching behind her for the straps that would bind her to the bed at night. She didn't argue as she was tied up. Now unable to squirm away, she didn't bother to try. Her breath was heavy as she glanced at L through a veil of blonde.

"I believe that a punishment will be suitable."

Her eyes narrowed further, if that was possible. "Punishment?"

L smiled crookedly, reaching up to lightly drag his fingers through her golden locks. "Yes, Mello. A punishment that I have chosen adequate to administer to you."

"What're you gonna do? Spank me and put me in the corner? We're both adults, L, and I don't think there's a punishment worse than this."

His toes curled against the cool floor, though the flesh seemed to be getting warmer by the moment. Touching the outside of her thick jacket didn't help, either, as he could feel the slightest bumps of her perky breasts beneath. Though arousal began its coursing path through his body once again, his member didn't agree, still tired from when he'd exhausted it earlier. That didn't stop his fingers from traveling below the hem of her jacket, however, and slipping between her legs. While she didn't stop him, her tensed lips didn't encourage him either.

"Yes, Mello, a punishment."

With his other hand, L reached over and flipped open the clutches to the briefcase, allowing it to fall open and exposing what was inside. What rested against the black velvet lining was three vibrators of varying sizes, and a small bottle of pink liquid. Mello could only guess what it was for.

"This is my punishment?"

"Yes, Mello."

The woman glanced down at L's groin, feeling the heat radiating from it warm against her thighs. Though the pale man hardly acknowledged her curiosity, he spoke with an easy tone as his fingers lightly began to massage her through the light fabric of her pants. Again, the images he'd fantasized about earlier began to dance through his thoughts.

"Earlier, I pondered upon having sex with you."

She twitched lightly, chewing on the inside of her cheek. As much as she tried to ignore the circular rubbing of the male's dexterous digits, it was almost impossible. Body craving touch, she almost leaned into it… she hadn't felt anything but the cold floor in quite some time.

"I began by removing your bottoms and underwear. My fingers traveled along your thighs until reaching your most… tender spot." As he said this, the male pushed harder, finally able to fully feel the wetness of the pink petals between her lower lips. It was warming and dampening her underwear already. It was easy to feel the blood rushing to her clitoris in this state.

She almost seemed desperate to hear more. Those few words infatuated her, and the ministrations of L's fingers made her bare feet slide closer to the male. It was something about that monotonous voice she'd heard so many times speaking of her in such a way that made her abdomen tingle and tighten.

"You were very tight around me." Her eyes became slightly glazed as she felt L teasing the edge of her pants. The elastic waistband was not hard to slide down, she knew, but even as she raised her hips he made no move to further his intentions. Shifting, she could feel her panties sticking to her. While the detective had stopped touching her most tender places, even the feel of his bony appendages on her curvy hips stimulated her. And his voice… she desperately wanted him to keep talking.

"Though you were very noisy. Unlike you are being now. Perhaps it was just the sounds of your wetness. You were dripping - each time I pushed in, there was a loud sound. The smacking of our flesh and an appetizing…_ squelch."_

Though the word itself was unappealing, the woman couldn't help but drip at the thought. She'd never before been so aroused. Finally, L tugged down her pants - though only far enough to expose the blonde curls of her groin, matted down with sweat. Another grin slid across his face as he lightly twisted one around his finger, nail scraping at the soft skin beneath. He could smell her, easily, though it was not a bad smell. He wondered what it tasted like.

Knowing the time for that would come, he glanced up at her face once again. She was red in the cheeks, breathing shallowly, her teeth now sunk into her chapped lips. It was too easy. Perhaps it had been this easy all along? He couldn't help but let out the tiniest of laughs as her bottoms descended to her knees, then ankles, keeping her bare feet close together while her knees were as far apart as she could manage. L's cock received a jolt as he stared at her, almost able to see the way she was throbbing. He wished nothing more than to drive into her and hear her squeals.

Instead of that, however, he reached over to the open briefcase and grabbed the largest toy inside. While he'd originally been planning on using all three, working his way up, he was too urgent to take his time. Quickly smearing it with the strawberry-flavored lube, he wasted no time pushing it into her tight hole. As expected, the surprise made her squeal and exhale unevenly, leaning her head back. The flesh-colored vibrator worked its way in and out of her at the request of L's palm. She was gasping his name before he flipped it onto its lowest setting, now able to hear the way it buzzed through her liquids and hummed against her walls. He wanted to be inside… though this was a punishment for her, not a reward for him.

"Mello… you are not allowed to orgasm."

"I-I… what?"

"Do not orgasm until I instruct you to do so."

She had no choice but to nod, rolling her hips back against the toy at an eager pace. L pressed the toy in, making sure Mello was in a position where it wouldn't slide out of her before moving to satisfy himself. He crawled off of her legs, sliding down her shins to her slender feet.

They were tiny, no matter how tall she'd grown - as though they'd been bound. Eager lips moved to kiss up and down her soles, onyx eyes slipping shut as he allowed his mouth to see for him. His tongue ran up the curve of her foot, sliding back down and moving to rest on her heel. He placed a kiss on the smooth skin before sliding over to her other foot. This time, he massaged it, mouth descending on her toes. She was still squirming and writhing in pleasure, so it was no surprise that he could feel her biggest curl in his mouth. Another uneven grin crossed his face as he repeated the action on the other four appendages.

"I-I'm close!" She whined, raising her hips and bouncing down on the vibrator.

Before L could respond, a cry louder than the rest forced its way out of her mouth, signaling that she had disobeyed the detective - again - and decided that her orgasm could not be withheld.

"Ah, ah, ah, Mello…" He pulled away from her feet and moved back up, forcing her to lift her hips so he could remove the toy. It was slick, staining his hand with its wetness, though she didn't seem to notice his words: focusing on the dizzying aftereffects of her climax.

"Hah… nnh…"

"You will have to repay me, now."

His hands slid down to his pants, snapping open the button and allowing them to drop. Unsurprisingly, he was wearing no underwear, allowing Mello a full view of his darkened member. The swollen flesh was an angry red, precum spilling from its tip. Without so much as speaking, L grabbed the blonde's feet and placed one on either side of his erection. She immediately began rubbing, curling her toes and sliding the flesh between the dips of her soles. Up-and-down, repeatedly, the kneeling detective allowing his head to tilt back. If he'd been standing, he was sure he would have fallen.

Her slick feet ran up and down, face twisted in concentration. She couldn't say she'd given many foot jobs in her life, but it seemed as though the raven-haired male was enjoying himself. Her feet became wet, toes playing with his tip - smearing the beading liquid across the bulging vein on the underside of his cock.

Again, the detective became close to orgasm very quickly. However, as he did so, he took his shaft into his own hand and rapidly began to pump it, allowing himself release - though his semen quickly covered Mello. It was on her face and chest, some dripping into her eager and open mouth. She swallowed it, trying to lean forward and lap at the white liquids that remained on the male's dick, though the restraints that held her to the bed simply yanked her back. Her neck remained tilted back, cheeks rosy with exertion.

"Very good, Mello…" Slowly, he leaned forward, wrapping a hand around the back of her neck. Without warning, he slammed their lips together - it was like a car crash, quick and desperate, tongues entwining and searching the other's mouth. Mello eagerly found that the roof of the detective's orifice tasted like chocolate, encouraging her to rub at it like a hungry dog. How she'd missed the bitter taste of her favorite sweet.

L suddenly pulled away, leaving her staring at him with weakened eyes. However, her eyes were not open for much longer. The detective dipped his head between her thighs, delving straight into her sensitive flesh once again - though this time, attacking with his lips. He kissed at her clit, rubbing it with the tip of his nimble tongue. He swirled it up and down, only teasing her entrance for seconds at a time. She strained and groaned, thighs shuddering as she tensed up, trying to remain as still as possible. Her chin connected with her chest, head lolling with pleasure. Saliva caused her lips to shine.

"Mm…" The sound sent vibrations through the delicate flesh. She shuddered once again, whining for him to travel down, just a bit further, to pleasure her where she wanted it most. The detective dipped down with more of a vigor in his movements, suddenly forcing his tongue inside of her. He wriggled the muscle about for a moment, swirling it around the entrance several times before pulling back. Again, Mello vocalized her complaints in the form of a strangled noise.

"Just a moment…"

He reached back into the briefcase, grabbing the lubricant. Haphazardly, he poured it onto his fingers in a thick, syrupy puddle, licking his lips before reaching down and rubbing it against her wetness. With the heat of her arousal, it began to tingle, making her squirm. L merely ran the rest down her thigh before descending once again. He couldn't get enough of the taste - the bitterness of Mello's juices combined with the sweet liquid was irresistible. Again, his tongue pushed into her, hands squeezing the meat of her ass as he sucked, licked, nipped, and kissed in a never-ending rhythm.

After eight or nine minutes of his relentless attack, the woman arched her hips and forced L's face against her, body stiffening into a state of ecstasy before she let out a long, silky moan and came. She insisted on rocking her hips against his lips a few more times before pure exhaustion took over and she sunk back to the floor. No words were exchanged between them as L redressed them both, wiping the dried semen from her hair and smoothing the sweat-drenched locks away from her cheeks. He packed up his suitcase and knocked on the door five times, in rapid succession.

"Next month, unless I see good behaviour, I will be back…"

As to retort to that, she merely spit in his direction and grinned.


End file.
